Ranma 12 Back in KnightTime
by Danma 1-2
Summary: After the fight with Saffron, life was as normal as you can get for the Ranma Gang, however after Akane vanishes and a young girl who looks just like her arrives from the past, will Ranma and the others be able to save her and figure out a dark plot?
1. Dip and Time Trip

**A/N:**Yo!!! Here we go, the first fic from my warped mind LOL, Thanks to bits to my amazing GF who dedicated her first fic to me, so why not do her the same? ^////^ this is for you angel, and yes I'm well aware it might suck but hey I'm new to all this lol.

Let's kick it!!!

**DISCLAIMER**– Me? Own Ranma ½? HAHAHA hey I wish but if I did why would I do fics? All ownership goes to Miss Rumiko and the Distributors.

**BOLD: SHOUTING**

_ITALICS: THINKING_

**Ranma ½ – Back in Knight-Time**

"Halt!, Stand your ground and come quietly!!" demanded the agitated solider, his words mirrored by fellow blade wielding men, their target, dashing in between the trees and over bushes, trying to create as much distance as possible between her and her enemies.

"G-Go away!!! I'm not going baaaAAAAACCCKKK!!!!" her words draining out, as her long draping dress was snagged by deadwood, resulting in a deep and dark drop into a cavern, after reaching contact with the water however, she knew this was a great spot to hide, swimming deeper underneath the cavern roof, slowly poking her head out to her hopes, no voices from the solders.

…...Nothing, not a peep _must have missed me,_ thinking this as a cue to exit the cold and somewhat oddly coloured water, grabbing onto a nearby rock, cursing to herself.

"Man, that was too close...uhh my favourite dress, soaked" sighed the young girl, as she wrung out her soggy garments "I just want to go away, where that...man can't find me"

"As you wish, Fated One" came a creepy yet welcoming voice almost female yet groaning, strangely to the girl's awe, emitting from the red and yellow water which she secluded herself from.

"H-Hey who's there? What you mean Fated One? And why is this water....spinning?" Asked the wet girl, noticing the strange water was suddenly spinning round and round, before however she could think, she felt a slight push in her back, sending her tumbling downwards into the water, creating no splash, and no scream as suddenly the girl, vanished into the spiral's deepness.

"Time to turn the clocks, forward" came that voice again

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Furinkan High, anyone who walked by the school at this time might be excused to be mistaken a festival was taking place behind the walls, given the balloons and the confetti filling the air, however a less fancy but celebratory event was taking place.

Graduation Day!

All the students were placed in rows on a outdoor stage, facing towards their proud and gleaming parents and family, a strange looking man in a suit with coconuts on it and a palm tree on his head reading out the names of the celebrated few, but enough bout him, let's focus on the students, two in particular.

"Heh, and here I thought I would never make it here" said a young pig-tailed boy to himself, his words finding the ear of a young girl with short blue-ish hair to the side of the boy.

"You me both Ranma, you slept through most of Miss Hinako's lessons, and yet you still graduate? Guess you do have brains under that thick head of yours" she said, giving him a bright cheeky grin.

The boy referred to as Ranma, wearing his usual red Chinese sleeveless top and black baggy trousers, gave the girl his version of a cheeky grin. "Yea well I'm not just another pretty face, Tomboy" sticking out his tongue to climax the comeback.

Tomboy, more commonly known by her real name, Akane Tendo gave Ranma a gentle bop on the shoulder, trying not to make a scene, with the young happy go lucky smile of young Miss Hinako Ninomiya watching over them, as she looked around, she could see her family in the middle of the crowd, her dad balling his eyes out to much her sisters' dismay.

Looking at the rest of her fellow graduates, Akane sees all familiar faces, from Yuka, Saiyuri, Hiroshi and Daisuke, the noticeable spatula of friend and rival for Ranma, Ukyo and even at the far back, the weak and timid Gosunkugi, barely passing even after staying up the night before tests praying for good grades instead of actually revising.

As the names of his fellow students was being called out, Ranma was mentally thinking to himself bout how long it's been since he first walked, though it was more of a run, through the gates of Furinkan, looking back from the first confrontation with Tatewaki Kuno, who had already graduated though stayed to train the Kendo Club, _and chase after Akane and me still _thought Ranma, glaring towards the self-proclaimed Blue Thunder who was badgering his man-servant Sasuke to take plenty of pictures of 'his Tendo goddess'.

Looking back at other moments, the various fights with Akane to fights with Ryoga Hibiki, who has for some reaon not been around for a few weeks, ever since the incident at Mt. Pheonix

_Mt. Pheonix...._just remembering that place gave Ranma a chill up and down his spine, knowing how close he was to losing not only his life at times with the fight against Saffron, but more importantly to him, Akane's life, the one that no matter how badly he'd deny it to others and himself, he loved and almost lost.

Akane, noticing Ranma's hand was shaking, slowly took his hand, smiling as the martial artist's blushing face looked towards her own "Hey you're not nervous are you? It's just collecting a certificate, baka"

Ranma, noticing he must have looked scared, unbeknownst to his fiance for a different reason then she believed, calmed himself and nods. "Heh s-sure that, nah I'm fine"

Both the lovebirds then remembered the soft hand of the other, firmly holding each other, resulting in a few....OK everyone looking at the two in the front row on stage holding hands.

"Mister Saotome, Miss Tendo, I believe we would like to give you kekes your certificates, unless you think we are all here to watch you two lovebirds holds hands, ya?" came the odd and infuriating Hawaiian voice of Principal Kuno, holding the two's achievements in his tanned hand, both of them quickly releasing their grip on each other and dashed over, both showing brightly red faces.

The youngest Tendo taking hers first, much the glee of her Father, Soun, who was quickly causing some problems, flooding nearby people's lap with his tears of joy, whilst Kasumi tried to calm him down, forgiving everyone within ear-shot for the rudeness, all this time the middle daughter Nabiki was taking pictures of her sister's glowing smile, partly for memories, mostly for pervy guys to remember their leaving angel.

"Miss Akane Tendo, graduate" clapping along with the crowd, few wolf whistles popping up here and there, as she returned to her chair and waited for the rest of the ceremony, the pig-tailed boy stepping up next "Ah, big kauna glad to see you made it Saotome, here (passing the certificate over, along with a oddly shaped 'present') a little gift from me personally" said the principal, before speeding off stage, shouting as he ran " OH AND ALOHA!!!"

"THINK AGAIN!!!" Ranma replied as he punted the 'package' towards the speeding man, before a bright explosion erupted on contact, leaving a resounding hole and smoking carcass in the field.

"Honestly..." sighed the young boy taking his seat " you'd think he'd grown up over the year"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Back at the Tendo Dojo**

After the ceremony Kasumi had a huge meal made out in celebration of Ranma's and Akane's graduation, even inviting the residents of the Neko-Haten, Shampoo currently fighting with Ukyo over feeding their 'love', much to the anger of Akane who was noticing a slight twitch in the eyes of Mousse and Konatsu, though Mousse was directed towards a Octopus Sausage _if only he had better vision he would be with Shampoo, and once you look past the whole cross-dressing thing, Konatsu and Ukyo belong together _she thought to herself, sighing a little.

Ever since the return from Mt. Pheonix, she's tried to get closer to Ranma, so sure to herself that she herd him say he loves her, looking back, all she remembers was reaching for the Kinjakan before....nothing...blackness, cold and dark, then she woke up after hearing Ranma 'confess'.

Under her breath she said as she went out to get some more pork buns "Maybe he doesn't love me?...Maybe I imagined it?...." looking back she saw both the other 'fiancés' making both holding out food in front of his drooling mouth, she mentally answered her own question as she reached up to the microwave"....guess he doesn't since he's been avoiding me like the plague".

Ranma had narrowly avoided a kiss-fest from the girls, however that didn't stop his old man and Mr Tendo to get so drunk on sake they'd knock over a kettle onto a crawling gender-hopping red head, heading towards the kitchen to turn back to a guy, making sure her present to Akane was safe in her pocket "Maybe it's too soon but I can't hide forever" tucking her hands in her pockets, Ranma-chan turned round the corner into the kitchen, and face to face with a certain tomboy.

"O-oh" was both the only words that came from their mouths before a blushed silence came between them, their lips so close to connecting, the two 'fiancés' just stood there stone still before Ranma-chan remembered he, or should I say she, was missing some things and had some in their place _O-oh yeah, water...but.... her eyes are so....hypnotic._

Akane noticed the form in which the pig-tailed one was in and slowly stepped to one side to let him through "A-after you" she stuttered before running off into the yard, Ranma noticed something as she left though _Baka this is my chance _however she noticed something else, something a little bit out of place "A-Akane, your legs!!", however Akane had already ran outside _Thick headed tomboy _thought Ranma as he finally dunked his head in the cold water filled sink, reverted back to his male form.

"R-RANMA!!!", that scream reached around the Dojo, attracting all who was present, Ranma, suddenly worried dashed outside finding the Tendos, his dad Genma, the Amazons and Ukyo and Kuno all around the family spring, and around the half-visible figure of Akane, her face lifeless and cold.

"A-Akane? What's going..." Before however he could finish his sentence, the youngest Tendo's body suddenly fell backwards, into the family pond, yet no splash are body remained, the only sounds was a thunderous cry from all present.

**"AKANE!!!!!!!!!!!!****!!!!!!!!!"**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Author's Note**

Phew ^^ well that's it for this chapter at last, first things you might notice, no Ryoga in person and most characters are super OOC and not a lot of talking in this chapter, I assure you they will be more in the next one, just this was more of a introduction to the fic, for newbies and to dive into the brains of Ranma and Akane, as for Ryoga....^_~ we'll see

I welcome all comments, flames not welcome but I will be fine with some negatives if it helps build up the rest of the story, the next chapter should be up after a bit, I got some dubs and college work to do so hopefully up before next week ^^

Oh and also this fic will have some of my other fave couples involved in it, most of them are based on the Manga relationships, others on the Anime

Laterz guys, Coolia and out!!


	2. Girl Switch

**A/N:** Hey Hey guys, grabbed some time to do chapter 2 ^^ but first off I gotta thank the guys who reviewed for their words, and yea sorry bout my fic appearing in the middle setting, kinda forgot that, so now this fic and so on will now be on the left ^^ now like I said in the chapter before

LET'S KICK IT!!!

**DISCLAIMER**- one more time -.- I DO NOT OWN RANMA ½ OR IT'S CHARACTERS, miss Rumiko and the distributors do.

**RANMA ½ – BACK IN KNIGHT-TIME**

"**AKANE!!!!!!!!!"**

"......s-she's gone.....gone" thought a very distraught Ranma, one moment Akane was here, the next she faded away and disappeared into the Tendo Koi pond, his face a perfect definition of emptiness, matched by almost everyone present.

"Akane? W-what the hell?" queried Ukyo to the purple haired Amazon Shampoo and duck-boy Mousse, who replied with a blank stare and a shrug

"Akane!! My baby girl is gone" blubbered a weeping Soun, comferted by Nabiki, Kasumi and Genma

Just then before any more words were released, a furious Kuno aimed his bokken at the pig-tailed boy, now on his knees

"OK you savage black magic master, I order you as your upperclassman to give back the fair Akane Tendo from your cursed pond, or I shall smite you till your blood stains the floor, I know you are the only one who would do this to her"

However no reply came from Ranma, but yet from the middle Tendo, Nabiki, grabbing the Blue Thunder's arm

"Kuno-Baby stop, you know that it wasn't..." but before her sentence was complete, the Koi pond to which Akane disappeared to started to glow a bright glow of red and yellow, catching the attention of all present

"N-now what!?" came a cry from Kuno, who now averted his wooden blade to the pond "be this more foul magic?"

Just then a watery twister shot up from the pond, splashing and sending the gang off their feet, the cooling waters activated the cursed effect of Ranma, Shampoo, Mousse and Genma

"WAAAAA!! YOU GOT TO BE....huh?" came a curios Ranma, know spouting a enlarged chest and red hair, suddenly noticed a familiar body emitting in the centre of the spiral

"AIYAHHHHHH...meow? Purred a pink kitty, clinging onto the wings of Mu-Mu-chan's wings

"I-is that?" read a sign from the now fluffy Genma-panda

Needing no more info, Ranma-chan knew who was inside it _Akane!!, she's back!! _she thought, risking his body as he lept upwards towards the typhoon, splitting through it and catching the still body, instantly quelling the spinning tower, our hero landing carefully on her feet, laying down Akane's drenched body

"Akane!! Wake up!!" screamed the the female martial artist as she started to check for her vitals, noticing a faint but noticeable pulse _phew, she's alive _said Ranma relived

Yet looking at 'Akane' she looked somehow different, her body was much slimmer, her muscles less noticeable, but oddly enough was her new wardrobe, a sort of apron and dress combo

"Hey guys, does Akane look...different to you?" asked Ranma to everyone present, everyone cured to normal form bar a out cold Genma-panda in the bushes, after that proclamation, they all leaned their head over the red haired girl and the girl in her arms.

"You know Ranma-honey, I think your right" said Ukyo, as she rested her hand on the girl's forehead

Just then the girl's eyes snapped open, slowly looking around her surroundings, before she rose up on her rump, before squeaking out a few light words "M-my name is....Patricia" before fainting backwards onto Ranma-chan's lap once more, getting some well needed rest ,judging by her cute and bruises on her legs

In that instant the one thought on everyone's mind was the same as the blank face of Ranma-chan's

…_.S-She's not Akane...._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Ugh....my head feels like I just ate some of my cooking....did I just say that?_

This thought came from a weak and wet body of a particular tomboy girl, who found herself on a sandy plain, near the sea, her frail frame buckling a lil as she rose to her feet, rubbing her head

"W-where am I?" questioned Akane to herself, noticing her surroundings, the beach, the sea a enormous stretch of woodland seeming to stretch over the shoreline.

"Toto, I don't think we are in Furinkan anymore"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys, OK that was a lil short I know but I kinda wanted to spread the chapters out a lil more and I had just enough time before practice to do this, I took ideas from my angel gf ^^ and my reviews and added it to the plot-bucket ^^ I do listen to your thoughts and ideas

Oh and yes, I know Kagome says the near enough same line that Akane did at the end of this chapter, I kinda thought it would be funny, plus if Kagome can say it, why not Akane?

So, what now? Where is Akane? Why does 'Patricia' look like Akane? And where is Ryoga still?

Hehe in due time, you'll find out, until then, it's see ya from me, review please ^^ laterz

Coolia and Out!!!


	3. Trouble, Truths & Tears

**A/N:** Hey Hey guys, I know I've not updated this Fic for some time, but I had a college performance and rehearsals squeezing up my time so sorry -.-, anyway thanks a lot for the reviews, mostly from Pattie and Cathy ^^ Keep reviewing and giving me some ideas or questions, so one more time

LET'S KICK IT!!!!

**DISCLAIMER**- I am the man, the myth the legend ^^ yet I DO NOT OWN RANMA ½ OR IT'S CHARACTERS, miss Rumiko and the distributors do.

**RANMA ½ – BACK IN KNIGHT-TIME**

_CHAPTER 3- Trouble, Truths & Tears_

Akane was pacing around the sandy beach in a circle, still trying to get her bearings back, just wondering where on earth she was, and how she got from her dojo to the shoreline when she noticed she was alone.

"Mmmm let's see, first I was home for the graduation party....then I went to the kitchen for more Pork Buns....nearly k-k-kissed Ranma (this brought out a faint blush on the tomboy's cheeks at the memory)......and then I ran outside to the Koi Pond....THAT'S IT!!" It suddenly struck her, a lil jump celebrating her achievement.

"The Koi pond sucked me into the water and then....blank.....then what?"

Once again at a blank, she decided maybe she should head to a nearby town, then find some way back to Nermia, so she decided best bet was to head into the woodland, and soon, as the sun started to disappear behind the clear blue ocean.

"I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" She said with a brave look on her face.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

About a hour or so later, Akane was instantly regretting her words, as she was walking more and more into the thick woods, yet was not making any headway, and worse of was the fact night-time had already came, making her vision less clear.

"Me and my big mouth, oh man I wish Daddy or Kasumi or Nabiki was here or......" stopping her train of thought came the vision of a certain Pig-tailed Boy, her face a mixture of anger or of depression.

"Why did that stupid baka do nothing bout those two clingy tarts?" her vision now rememberingggg back from the party, Shampoo and Ukyo both trying to feed their 'Ranma-Honey' or their 'Wo Ta Ai Len', she knew she was jealous, I mean it was obvious, course she would never admit it out loud.

She also knew one more thing she felt bout Ranma, this reminding her of her previous blushy moment, the almost kiss back in the kitchen.

"I wonder....did he want to kiss me?....nah, he probably just wasn't paying attention and walked into me the baka......still" stopping by a large tree in the centre of a clearing, she lent up against the trunk, resting her feet but also letting her thoughts distract her more, bringing her finger to her lips, softly pressing them.

"I wonder what it would feel like?" she knew she wanted to, she knew that since the whole Saffron affair the two of them have been closer then ever, and she also could have sworn Ranma said he loved her, even though he denied it later on, something bout he didn't say it out loud or something.

Her train of thought was suddenly cut off, the chilling breeze signalling time to continue looking for civilisation, leaving the giant tree and went off in the same direction she started, all the while carrying a blush on her cheeks.

"Now I know how Ryoga feels when he gets lost"

She was bout to continue her rant on her luck when suddenly her ears picked up a rustling, in the bushes in front of her, the sound followed by more sounds, twigs breaking and a faint growl.

"Oh that can't be good"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Several hours had passed in the Tendo dojo, the mysterious girl named Patricia was laying in Akane's bed upstairs, Kasumi, and Konatsu tending to her wounds, meanwhile the remainder of the gang was in the front room, talking bout what in the blue hell just happened.

"So the spring took Akane and gave us that Patricia girl?" piped up Nabiki , passing out towels to those still wet from the twister, the memory unfortunatelyy causing more waterworks to fall, this time from Soun's eyes over the loss of her little girl, Genma, still in panda form trying to make him smile.

"It seems that way, but why? And where is Akane? I mean surely we must have checked the whole Nermia area and there is no sign of her" came the voice of Ukyo, along with Mousse and Kuno, who after the girl was put into a bed, went out to find Akane.

No voice replied but Genma, still in panda form held up one of his trademark signs, saying "Beats me" on it in big letters.

"Speaking of your search party, where is Son-in-Law? Didn't he come with you guys?" the old Amazon Cologne said, whilst balancing on her pole. This outburst confused everyone, but Ukyo's focus was on not the lack of a Pigtailed boy in the vicinity, but someone else not being present.

"Hey....Where is Shampoo?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ranma was in fact upon the roof of Furinkan High, his face still emotionless and blank, his mind retracing the moments before Akane vanished, something told him though that she was in danger, knowing this angered him and worried him further, yet also confused him as to how he knew that.

"Akane...Where are you? Something's telling me something bad is happening where you are, you better-" Ranma stopped his solo discussion as he saw a purple blur, bouncing up the front of the school, mentally preparing for a fight, he relaxed once he saw it was friend not foe...well kinda.

"Nihao Ranma, you OK? Shampoo thought you'd be happy now Kitchen-Wrecker is gone" came the bubbly voice of Shampoo, obviously showing no pain or sign of worry bout the youngest Tendo girl, her one sentence attracting a anger inside Ranma.

"Excuse me? She's not a Kitchen-Wrecker...much, and besides why would I be happy?"

Shampoo, still smiling brightly, slowly walked over to Ranma, before punching onto him, forcing him backwards till his back came into contact with the door leading down, clearly not noticing the object of her affections was slowly angered further by her insult.

"Why now she go bye bye, Ranma and Shampoo can live happy ever after, no more Hentai Girl, no more Kitchen-Wrecker, no more Uncute Tomboy, no mo-"

"SHUT UP!!!"

Ranma's short fuse had finally reached it's limit, his anger reaching boiling point as he pushed away the Amazon, a little too hard, sending her back a fair distance, this shocking Shampoo, as she believed what she said was true

"You never ever call her that, sure it maybe true, but I'm not happy she's gone, I'm not gonna live happily ever after with you or anyone, and I'm gonna go find her" Ranma's anger finally calming as he made for the door, however once again the purple haired girl blocked him, her face almost scared.

"Y-You don't mean it, Ranma just confused with joy, now we can go back to China, say bye bye to curses and get married and-"

"I SAID SHUT UP, I'm gonna find Akane" once again Ranma's words scaring Shampoo, even though she tried to cover it, even as Ranma pushed her away slowly, before opening the door she knew that she was losing Ranma, in fact she knew that back at Jusendo that Ranma and Akane was starting to link closer together.

Knowing this was probably her last chance she grabbed Ranma's arm, her face now showing a rare sight for the Pigtailed boy, sadness

"B-But Tomboy Girl and Ranma always argue and fight, Shampoo l-loves Ranma, Shampoo care bout Ranma, and why should Ranma go help Akane?.....Akane never go help Shampoo is Shampoo disappeared"

Ranma, taking in what the young girl, clutching her arm and her face suddenly covered in tears, decided now was the time for something he should have done for a long time.

"She would help you, cause under all this fiancé mess, she still considers you a friend", turning towards Shampoo, he looked down to her face and brushed aside the tears.

Shampoo took this as a sign for love _Ranma do love Shampoo, Shampoo knew he would, _she then smiled sweetly, closing her eyes and readied herself to kiss her 'true 'love', thinking Ranma was bout to copy her movements........yet nothing, no kiss, no hug, nothing.

Ranma waited till Shampoo opened her eyes, before dropping her hands and walking off, saying softly a few words, this made Shampoo's face almost break, her eyes opened up with tears as she feel to the floor crying, her mind replying the words Ranma said as he left.

"And you may love me, but I don't love you back......I love Akane"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**A/N: **OK Shampoo fans do not flame me please ^^'' she will have better moments then that, I just wanted some drama in plus I thought it was time for Ranma to tell Shampoo how he really feels.

And man I'm glad this chapter is done, been up in my mind for a while, I'll be trying to do updates faster as well so keep reading and giving me your opinions and reviews

Coolia and out ^^


End file.
